The goal is to develop nano-electronic device for cancer biomarker detection with improved sensitivity. The goal will be achieved with a novel bio-molecular approach coupled with nano-electronics. It will result in a valuable tool in early cancer diagnostics. Detection of DNA point mutation and protein biomarker for cancer will be addressed in Phase I study. Research will focus on improving the quality of nano-electronic devices and demonstrating the feasibility of electronic detection of cancer biomarkers. A continuing investigation in Phase II will be integration of na.no- and micro-electronics into the detection platform for signal digitalization and automatic data analysis. Detection of candidate cancer biomarkers in biological samples will be demonstrated. The final goal of this project is to produce integrated electronic ~evice which can be used for early detection of cancer biomarkers in clinical laboratories. In Phase I study, three major aspects will be addressed: (1) Improve the quality of nano-electronic device through optimize the doping level and using doped silicon replace doped polysilicon as the material for nanowire fabrication. That will improve the semiconductor properties of nanowire. (2) Optimize sensing surface modification by controlling the thickness of silane layer, and (3) Demonstrate electronic detection of DNA point mutation of K-ras gene and a protein cancer bio-marker (CEA) on nano-electronic devices by using synthetic DNA fragment and pure protein samples.